


Masou Gakuen: Futa X Heart

by snakebit1995



Category: Masou Gakuen HXH
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Ryuko Hida wields the power to super charge her allies with sex, luckily she's a Gyaru who's super into style and sex. Naturally she hates being the one everyone is relying on but if it means she can have sex with all sorts of sexy babes, she can manage.CONTAINS: Futa, Sex





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**I’ve wanted to do a Masou Gakuen HXH Futa story for a while now and have finally decided to jump in.**

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

Name’s Ryuko Hida, and for the first time in years I’m going back to my old school, Ataraxia, to help them out with some stuff, normally I would never set foot on this place but my big sis called and I can’t say no to her.  Thanks to my mother I have a ton of bad memories from there, memories I don’t want to recount.

I’m about 17 and I’ve got a pretty unique look, long blonde hair that I usually put in a ponytail or wear down the bottom tips dyed a different color when I felt like, right now it’s red, I have two large DD’s restricted by a cute little bra that was frankly a size too small but you know I’m a growing girl with little money, I’ll buy the next size once I wear this one out. I wear a school uniform blouse but I keep it mostly unbuttoned and tied off under my breasts, my skirts short, my butt cute, and my panties full of more than just normal girl parts, I’m a futanari so I’ve got both downstairs. I also make a habit of tanning, I’ve got a good dark bronze tone. I usually wear makeup too, lots of lip gloss and lipstick, usually purples, reds to blues, and similar colors for eyeshadow too, I believe at my old school I was called a Gyaru more than once, not that I care I think it’s a sexy look and you know that’s kinda how I’d describe myself a combination of three things, Style, Bitchy and Sex, I’ve been around the block a few times, it’s no surprise what boys do when you have a body like mine and with a little convincing they even learn to ignore my cock, girls too, they see how big I am downstairs and they just swoon.

“Now then where the fuck is sis?” I groaned stepping off the train “I’ve got no clue where to go, this place is so big it’s like a maze.”

There were a lot of people walking around but my own self-centered pride made me wary of asking for directions, that didn’t stop them from eyeing me up though, my look naturally attracting them to me.

“Damn there’s too many people around here, it’s hard to relax at all.” I grumbled walking off.

***BZZT***

“Hello.” I answered my phone.

“Ryuko, did you arrive okay?” I recognized the voice as my sisters.

“Yeah just a minute or two ago.” I sighed scratching my neck “So where the fuck you at, you’re leaving your little sis to flounder around lost and alone? I mean you know I don’t really like this place I already got kicked out once and it like totally cramps my style.”

“Stop trying to make excuses.” She sighed “I need your help, and your Hybrid Heart Gear.”

“Tsk.” I clicked my tongue and flipped my hair over my shoulder “That old hunk of junk don’t do nothing no more.”

“Just shut up and get your ass down here!” she snapped “”I get what I want and what I want is installed in you!”

“Fine, fine just stop being so bitchy.” I hung up on her and walked off.

_You know she didn’t give me any directions though…_

I ended up wandering for a bit until something caught my eye near the shore of the ship, a girl with a similar body shape to mine but with pale skin and long silver white hair flowing in the wind.

_She’s cute, sexy red eyes too…she feels kinda familiar though._

“Hmm?” the girl looked over at me before quickly running my way “Who are you?”

“Hmm.” I hummed back and looked her over.

“Do you lack a brain to answer?” she asked “I’ve never seen something as strange looking as you.”

“What did you just say to me bitch?!” I growled “My names Ryuko Hida! I just got here!”

I took a breath to calm myself.

“That outfit, you’re a student here?” I asked.

“Why else would I wear a school uniform?” she asked “Do you think I am some sort of weirdo that stole a uniform and snuck in?”

“Jeez you’re a moody bitch ain’t ya.” I sighed.

“Moody? Why would I waste time being moody with you when it would make more sense for you to get on your knees and beg me to let you kiss my feet.” She blinked.

“Cute or not there’s no way I’d beg for that!” I snapped.

_I hate this bitch! She might look good but her personality is colder than ice._

“Who are you anyway?” I asked “I introduced myself it’s only fair you do the same.”

“Aine Chidorigafuchi from class 2-A.” she said “Now you may worship me.”

“Hell no.” I smirked “I don’t bow to anyone.”

***BRREEEE***

Our conversation was interrupted as an alarm siren rang out though the whole school.

“An air raid, in a safe zone like this?” I hummed “Normally attacking ships don’t come out this far.”

“There’s never a false alarm here.” Aine explained “That must mean the enemy really is here. “You should go hide someplace safe.”

Aine reached up and unzipped the outer vest of her uniform.

_Oh this is my kinda girl after all!_

“Getting skimpy right out in public.” I smirked checking out her skin tight leotard like bodysuit “You’re interesting after all.”

“Stop leering at me.” She blushed “And I told you to hide.”

“How could I miss a show like this.” I laughed, my bust shaking in response “An exhibitionist like you is something I can get into.”

“I-I’m not an exhibitionist!” she snapped “Look away pervert.”

“Hmm.” I looked at her from the corner of my eye as I turned, the center of her suit was open in the front, exposing her midriff and most of her bust “A pilot suit, are you a fighter?”

 **“Zeros!”** The girl called as she was covered in metallic armor like parts on her back, arms and legs.

_So that’s one of the Heart Hybrid Gears Sis has fighting around here. So she’s got one of the cores…_

“Aine Chidorigafuchi.” A voice spoke out of a holographic pad that appeared in the air “Your Heart Hybrid Gear has little charge left, you cannot fight for long.”

“Hmph.” Aine hung up “No reason to spell out the obvious.”

_Just what’s with this chick?_

“REEEOOO!”

There was a loud screeching noise and I looked to the sky to see one of those Magitech mech like weapons arrive.

“You transformed right on time.” I scoffed.

“Hmm.” Aine reached down and turned a switch in the ground, a panel moved to reveal a large cache of weapons just left out.

“HMPH!” she grunted just a bit as she picked up a huge oversized sniper rifle and took a volley of shots but they just bounced off.

“No good, normal weapons won’t work.” I observed.

“GRRMPH!” Aine activated her jet booster and took off into the sky to fight closer up with the beast where she shatter its head with the butt of the gun before pointing it at its head and blowing it up with a shot.

“Not a traditional way to fight that’s for sure.” I hummed watching the battle “Whoever heard of getting close with a gun? Huh?”

I felt the ground start to rumble as some subterranean turrets came to the surface.

_Activating an interception system too?_

I saw Aine fly overhead and decided to follow her, mostly because I didn’t want to get caught in the turret’s crossfire.

“Not bad.” I noted to Aine as she landed in a clearing “You were actually kind of impressive. So you fight a lot?”

“Of course.” She blinked changing out her weapon “Fighting Magitech is Amaterasu’s mission.”

_Amaterasu…_

I looked up and saw another batch of those flying fucks coming back to attack us.

“Tsk.” Aine hissed a bit as the turrets engaged them “They never learn, well get out of here and evacuate. If you don’t you’ll die.”

“Thanks for the tip.” I winked as she flew off “Still…should I fight too?

**_“I have no use for you, you rejected freak. Hard work means nothing unless you have talent to back it up.”_ **

“TSK!” I grinded my teeth “Stupid old woman, freak…you the one who made me this way.”

I heard rumbling behind me and looked back to see a huge Magitech walker aiming right at me.

“Oh fuck.” I gulped.

**“BLADE!”**

The whole machine was suddenly cut into pieces by a girl who landed next to me. She was cute, Asian in heritage, long black hair, sizable bust, she was wearing a red and white skinsuit and Heart Gear that covered most of her body, cute girl although her katana was kinda scary.

“What’s an off campus student doing here?!” she snapped “And wearing clothes like that too!”

She blushed a bit looking at my body.

_Hmph gets them off their game every time._

Before I had the chance to answer her another platoon dropped in but they were shot with a cluster of lasers. I looked at the origin and saw a stunning woman, she was wearing a blue and yellow gear, most of her huge bust was exposed, she had white skin and what looked to be naturally blonde hair, she was sexy I could feel myself stirring just looking at her.

“Come now.” The girl said in what sounded like an American accent “We’ll be in trouble if we don’t all fight, don’t slack off. Hmm, who’s this a secret lover or something.”

“As if!” the black haired girl blushed.

“I’m kidding.” The American laughed “But come on if we don’t hurry Ataraxia will get wiped out.”

“I know that!” the girl yelled before turning to me “Go find shelter at once!”

I just sighed and leaned against the tree while watching Aine fly around, she was doing well till a large flying ship uncloaked right in front of her.

“Hmm…” I looked at Aine “She’s frozen.”

I watched the Magitech weapons fly around and start attacking, the girl struggling to keep up.

_Dammit…I really gotta do something about this…_

**_“Ryuko, a person’s value isn’t decided by abilities alone, but by how they choose to live.”_ **

“Tsk…Sis always knew what to say.” I sighed cracking my neck “I hope I still remember how to use this fucking thing…”

I closed my eyes and focused my mind to summon out my Gear.

**“EROS!”**

“HMPH!” I moaned just a bit as the device appeared out of thin and attached to me.

Eros was a black and purple gear, it hugged my tanned arms and legs tight but without a cool body suit like those other girls I just kinda looked silly.

“Okay.” I felt the thrusters in the boots kick on “Seems like I’ve still got it!”

I blasted off and jumped through the air to catch a falling Aine.

“Got ya.” I grabbed her in a princess carry “Whoa you’re heavy as dead weight.”

I quickly landed back on the ship and placed Aine on the ground.

“Hmm, she got messed up.” I looked at Aine’s ripped and torn suit that exposed most of her body to the air.

“Hey get up.” I dismissed my gear and shook her “No she’s out cold.”

“Ryuko.” A voice box appeared “Can you hear me?”

“Sis.” I looked over “Yeah I hear you, but of a bad time though-.”

“Shut up.” She grumbled.

“Alright jeez.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m aware of the situation, if you want to save Aine you will do as I say.” She commanded.

_She’s pushing me around already…_

“Alright what’s the deal.” I nodded.

“Grab her breasts.” She said flatly.

“Say again I think you’re breaking up.”

“I said fondle her?” Sis said flatly.

“Okay.” I fake saluted and then reached out to grab big handfuls of Aine’s tits.

They were soft, these were big naturals that my long manicured fingernails could sink into.

“HA!” Aine moaned a little in her daze.

“Now I’m not against this but…why?” I looked back at the virtual voice box “Like she’s hot but why am I allowed to just fondle this chick?”

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Sis said “Just feel her heart and body, if you can’t do that you’ll both die. Only you can do this Ryuko so hurry up.”

“Alright I’m doing it.” I sighed rubbing and jiggling her tits side to side, the orbs wobbling nicely.

I slid my hands down her body, Chidorigafuchi’s skin was soft and smooth despite the battles I could tell she’d had I saw no scars on her. Her thighs were tender and meaty but not too much to make her hard, speaking of hard this whole thing was doing just that to my dick.

“Spread her legs.” Sis commanded “Then get between them.”

“Well isn’t this moving kinda fast.” I smirked “I prefer to go to dinner, maybe see a movie or two before moving this far.”

“Not the time for your comedy routine!” Sis snapped.

“Alright jeez, you’re like…totally no fun you know.” I said spreading Aine’s legs.

“Ha…ha…” Chidorigafuchi panted and moaned as I felt up her body, her breasts heaved up and down softly in a wonderful sight.

I looked down and saw how much her suit had ridded up, her pussy looked so puffy and full.

“What was that?” I asked feeling the ground rumble softly.

“Hurry up would you!” Sis snapped.

“Hmm!” Aine’s eyes fluttered open as I tenderly rubber her inner thighs.

_It’s like she’s glowing…I feel like I can see her Gear even like this…_

“Now Ryuko!” Sis yelled “Feel her breasts! Hard, with feeling!”

“Well if you say so.” I smirked digging my long-painted nails in, rubbing Aine’s tits, massaging them in circles.

“HAAA!” the girl gasped, her body letting off that glow again.

_Damn…I wanna fuck her so hard right now!_

Aine’s hair briefly glowed a shade of pink. I was so turned on I couldn’t hold back, my hand was just about to whip my cock out when Big Sis interrupted.

“Success!” she cheered.

“Huh?” I blinked.

“The Heart Hybrid was a rousing success.” She said.

“Uhh what the fuck are you talking about?” I sighed.

“It’s a mixing of heart and love, the true power of the Heart Hybrid Gear!” she explained.

“I don’t get it.” I shrugged turning to Aine “You alright Chidorigafuchi?”

“Huh…RAH!” she suddenly clocked me with a right hook.

“OUF!” I groaned grabbing my tummy.

“What did you do to me while I was unconscious!” she snapped “Hmm…I feel light, my Hybrid Count is up.”

“OW…” I groaned quietly on the ground.

Aine took off and was able to drive off the attackers, and gradually I felt my stomach relax once more.

_I did something to that girl…but what?_

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Starting out

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

Fifteen years ago these rifts opened up all over the globe and the Magitech invaders attacked from another dimension and forced humans to fight and protect their homes, then two weeks later they vanished. But six months ago they returned to push humans off the major landmasses and force evacuations to things called Mega-Floats, large floating cities…unfortunately a lot of people didn’t get to leave and got left behind. It’s sad but, there’s no point dwelling on misfortune and staying stuck in depression, you’ve gotta keep your chin up and fight back.

Now that your all caught up on the state of Earth you can keep getting caught up with me. I’ve been teamed up with those three girls as some sort of elite team, although I can’t fight, I don’t know much Sis kinda threw me and them up on the stage while she made some sort of speech.

“This is Ryuko Hida.” Sis pulled a picture of my up on the big screen behind her.

“Hey!” I snapped.

“She’s a second year who will be joining the Tactical Division. She’s been assigned to join Amaterasu since before she arrived, she’s the key to victory.”

The image changed to one of me in the forest feeling up Aine.

“AAHHH!” I pulled my hair “Where the fuck did you get that?!”

“Oh wow, I thought she was strange.” Yurishia Farandole, the blonde American, said.

“W-What is this?!” Hayuru Himekawa, the blacked haired girl who had fought with the sword pointed at me “You indecent disgusting Gyaru pervert!”

“Umm well…She made me do it!” I pointed at Sis.

_Not that I didn’t want to but this girl looks ready to kill me._

“This is no game!” Sis yelled “By sharing love and pleasure with Ryuko the lost energy of a Gear can be dramatically restored. This is Heart Hybrid.”

_So these are sex machines…_

“Orders are that the members of Amaterasu are to restore their energy and power up by doing lewd things with Ryuko!” Sis pointed.

“Okay!” I smiled.

_Seems the side effect of Eros will be useful after all. Although it is annoying to basically just get pimped out._

* * *

 

**Later**

I was given some free time in my new apartment to relax, apparently, I would be getting briefed sometime tomorrow. This apartment dorm was nice, kitchen, large bath and bed, I even had my own tanning sun room.

“Hmm, I could use a tan.” I hummed stripping down to nothing “We wouldn’t want tan lines now.”

I laughed a bit and laid out on the lounge chair and let the sun from the glass roof bleed in and warm my body. It took me months of frequent tanning to get the golden bronze color I am now and I never wanted to lose it.

“Those girls were cute though, the fun we could have.” I bit my glossed lips and reached down to stroke myself a bit “Oh yeah…HMMM!”

I started to build up speed with my strokes, remembering the soft feel of Aine’s breasts, the sweet scent of her body, the tenderness of my skin. I thought about Yurishia and Himekawa too, their sexy bodies, round breasts, cute butts…it was all too much to handle.

“UGH!” I grunted a bit as I blew my ample load all over my stomach, the white spunk clashing with my tanned tummy.

“Hmm.” I reached down and wiped my fingers over it before bringing them to my mouth “Yummy~”

After tanning for a little longer I took off all my makeup, too a relaxing shower and then headed to bed, not bothering to but on clothes, sleeping naked was so much more relaxing.

* * *

 

**The Next Day.**

“HMM.” I hummed as I woke up, a feeling of morning wood between my legs “I guess I should get up so I can get started on my makeup.”

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Aine sitting on my legs, the sheets and her uniform the only thing separating our skin.

“GAH!” I gasped.

“How can you wake up later than me?” she asked leaning down, our breasts briefly bumping “You’re slacking.”

“What are you doing here?” I groaned.

“I came to seduce you tonight.”

“It’s morning.” I pointed at the clock.

“It matters not, let’s get started.” She said grabbing my breasts.

“Whoa slow your roll.” I laughed a bit before I saw she was blushing “Where’s the fire.”

“Hybrid Heart with me, right now.” She gulped nervously.

_She’s afraid…_

I heard knocking on the door “Umm Ryuko-chan.”

_How cute the Japanese girl called me Chan!_

“It’s Himekawa.” I mumbled.

“I know maybe you had reasons for doing what you did yesterday, I’m sorry for getting upset without hearing your side.” She spoke through the door “Hello…Ryuko-chan?”

_Now think Ryuko, Aine is practically riding you right now, if you respond and let Himekawa in she’ll probably have another explosion of anger…what to do._

I heard the door click open “I’m coming in, I thought maybe we could walk to school together.”

“That sounds nice.” I smiled as she blinked at the sight of Aine on my waist “Uhh…Himekawa?”

“You’re an animal!” she snapped “you dragged Aine-san here to seduce her!”

“Nope.” I said popping the P sound.

“How is that not true?!”

“I’m the one who came after her Hayuru.” Aine said stepping off my bed “I’m trying to seduce her and preform a Heart Hybrid.”

“I don’t need seducing.” I sighed reaching into my drawer to get out some underwear to slip on.

“Unacceptable!” Hayuru yelled equipping her gear “I’ll teach you a lesson! **NEROS!”**

 **“ZEROS!”** Aine equipped hers.

“How about you two don’t fight in my room.” I sighed sitting down and tying my blouse under my tits while making sure my shorts looked good on my butt “This custom uniform is so cute.”

“Not regulation!” Himekawa snapped.

“But this is so much cuter than that drab thing.” I pouted before taking my makeup bag out “Now you two quiet down I need to make myself look good. What color, I’m thinking electric blue today.”

I ignored the argument between Aine and Himekawa and put on my lipstick, pumped up my lashes, put on eyeliner, shadow and all the other goodies, got my sexy hoop earnings in my lobes and multiple studs in my cartilage, checked my nails, but on a ring or two as well as some bracelets and blew my reflection a kiss.

“Looking sexy.” I smirked “So shall we go? What time is it anyway?”

“That took you nearly an hour we’re gonna be later!” Himekawa snapped.

“It takes time to look this good.” I pouted as she dragged me along.

* * *

 

**Later**

We arrived on time, as soon as I walked into the classroom all eyes were on me. I know I have a stark look and getting the eye of the crowd always makes me feel good.

“Good morning Ryuko.” Yurishia walked up to me.

“Morning.” I smelled.

“Hey you pervert Gyaru!” some girl snapped at me.

“Yurishia Farandole is an American military ace and rich American celebrity!” another added.

“Some creep like you isn’t worthy of speaking to her.” A third added.

“Now calm down everyone.” Yurishia smiled walking passed her little entourage “Now is what the commander said true, that if I seek pleasure with you my count will go up?”

“I don’t know.” I admitted “It’s possible.”

“Well, would you like to try right now?” she smiled.

“Hmm.” I liked my blue lips “Well-.”

“The classroom is a sacred place!” Himekawa yelled “I absolutely will not allow lewd things here!”

“So it’s fine so long as we’re not in the classroom?” Aine tried to grab my breasts.”

“It’s not fine anywhere!” Himekawa yelled.

“Um excuse me.” A young girl with short blonde hair with a flower in it walked in the door “are you busy?”

“Who are you, you lost sweetie?” I smiled.

“Sylvia Silkcut.” She saluted “Middle school year 1! The commander wants to speak with you!”

We headed across the campus to a different facility.

“This is the Heart Hybrid Gear research Lab.” Sylvia showed us around “It’s also known as Nayuta Labs.”

The lab was shiny and technologically advanced, a sight to see.

“The technology for the Hybrid Gears was made here.” Sylvia smiled.

“Yeah I know.” I hummed.

We stopped near a picture on the wall.

“Hmph.” I scoffed brushing my hair over my shoulder as I looked at it.

“That woman in the center is Dr. Nayuta Hida right?” Sylvia asked “The woman who developed the Gears.”

“Yeah…something like that.” I said walking off “Let’s keep going.”

We went down the hall and Sylvia unlocked a door to an office that looked like a library, shelves stacked and packed with books.

“Over here.” I heard my sister call out to us.

I walked over and found her in an office, there was another blonde girl at a desk typing away.

“I’ll introduce you, this is the lab director Chief Engineer Kei Shikina.” She explained.

“Hello.” The woman spoke though a text to speech system “I am Kei Shikina but you can just call me Kei.”

_Okay this is strange._

“Anyway Ryuko take this.” Sis handed me a little phone like pad device “It’s a portable terminal that functions as a student handbook but yours is special, if you tap the icons of the Amaterasu members…”

“Hmm, this is their private information.” I looked up.

“I told you it was special, it had things like Hybrid Count.” Sis said “If the count falls below 5% it becomes difficult to maintain their Gears so keep that in mind.”

“If you Hybrid Heart the count will go up.” Kei explained.

“Doesn’t energy recover naturally?” I sighed “Why do you need me to feel them up and fuck them?”

“Natural recovery takes too long.” Sis said “Which is why we need Eros. I’m not exaggerating when I say the fate of the world is on your shoulders. Do your job as Captain well.”

“Okay.” I pushed her back “Relax. But me, Captain?”

“You’re in charge of them.” She said.

“I’ll help as best I can!” Sylvia smiled.

“What a fucking pain.” I sighed.

“Oh here.” She handed me some money “Go buy a new bra your girls look ready to pop right out.”

“Oh thanks sis.” I smiled “I think I’m gonna have to buy F-cups this time.

“But first you’ve got a mission, don’t be late.” She sighed “Tsk…how is it my kid sister is so big?”

* * *

 

**Later**

We flew out over the ocean with our gears, heading out to inspect some things. My new combat outfit was this black bikini that showed a lot of cleavage, I loved it and it would be simple to whip something out if I needed it.

“I’ll explain your mission again.” Sis said “Your job is to gather data on a nearby island. Good luck Captain.”

“How can someone like you be Captain.” Himekawa scoffed “I’m going ahead to scout.”

“Wait!” I sighed.

“I’ll go catch up with her.” Yurishia sped up.

“Haa…” I sighed.

Aine and I caught up with the others, set up the scanner and started transferring the data to base. Kei said it was going to take about two hours so we should relax for a bit.

“Let’s go get some samples Ryuko!” Yurishia grabbed my arm, her breasts pressing close as she dragged me off.

_Hmm…that outfit hugs her in all the right places_

“This island is small so there’s no need to worry about an Entrance showing up.” She said “You have such a unique style, I love it.’

“Thanks.” I smirked “It took a lot of work to get this down.”

“Huh?” Yurishia looked up.

I followed her eyes and saw a huge rift in space.

_An Entrance? Here of all places?!_

“HMPH!” I jumped back as Yurishia equipped her gear to fight it off “Hey is anyone reading me?”

“Connection failed.” The phone buzzed.

_I can’t get Aine or Hayuru either._

“Go find the others.” My fellow blonde said.

“Alright, but be careful okay.” I said running off.

I left Yurishia there and went to find Chidorigafuchi and Himekawa but I didn’t get too far before I felt the urge to turn back. I guess my instincts were right cause Yurishia was in a bad spot and I had to shield her. Her Gear had broken away due to a low Hybrid count and she nearly got blasted by a dragon riding Magitech unit.

“Why are you doing that when we’ve just met?” Yurishia asked.

“I’m Captain right?” I smiled “It’s like, my job to protect you.”

“Now…” I sat behind her and reached around to grab her tits “Let’s fight back.”

“HAA!” she moaned as I dug my hands into her huge tits, breasts so big they made mine feel small.

I started rubbing her breasts, slowly positioning her to lay on top of me, my breasts pressing against hers as I kissed her, my cock rubbing against her pussy. I reached up and pulled one of her breasts free, kissing and sucking it softly. Yurishia moaned, tongue hanging out of her mouth with pleasure as I started to fuck her there on the beach, my tanned cock rocking into her velvety snatch.

“YES UGH!” I grunted feeling my balls tighten up “HAAA!”

I felt myself release inside of Yurishia, the girl moaning with me as her body was filled with power. I panted and laid in the sand as she had her energy restored to fight back with.

“I’m ready to sleep now.” I sighed

* * *

 

**Later**

“Her count was low and she was in pain.” I looked at my sister as we met up for dinner “I know your hiding something but I won’t pry.”

“Thanks.” She hummed “so how have you been?”

“Good, studying, settling in well.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled “I was worried since I hadn’t seen you so long you’ve changed a lot.”

“We don’t even look like sisters.” I joked.

“Yeah, I’m not a huge fan of that look but if your happy.” She shrugged “I don’t care.”

“Thanks Sis.” I smiled “I love ya.”

“Love you too.” She laughed.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Climax Hybrid

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

I had kinda been floating around for a while on Ataraxia, getting to know the girls, their likes and dislikes, things of that sort, and we were managing to become good friends. Today though there was an emergency alarm and I was stuck in the command room for a bit, the fleet they had sent to attack was massive, I was actually starting to worry a bit that the three girls wouldn’t be able to manage such a force.

…and I was right Chidorigafuchi’s Hybrid count was dropping way too fast.

“Hmm.” I sighed flipping my hair over my shoulder and walking out “What a troublesome girl, she’s really gotta owe me for this one.”

I managed to easily recover the now injured Chidorigafuchi but the second she came to she was already trying to get back on the battle field.

“What’s the situation?” she asked.

“The cannons stopped but a drop squad is coming in.” I told her.

“I need to go back out there.” The girl groaned trying to stand up.

“You can’t go back you there.” I warned “It’s too dangerous.”

“And why not?!” she hissed.

“You’re count is at like 5%.” I said showing her my phone.

“That means I can’t even equip my gear.” She sighed struggling to walk.

“Nope.” I stood in front of the door and looked at my nails.

“Move.” She glared.

“I’m not going to let you kill yourself.”

“I said move! She snapped “My Heart Hybrid Gear is all I have! I can’t be worse at using it than someone else! And you’re telling me I can’t fight, or even equip my gear…that means I’m worthless and shouldn’t exist.”

“Haa, drama queen.” I sighed.

“I have nothing, I am nothing.” Aine frowned “I don’t know who I am or where I’m from. My name, my home, my family, I know none of it. You don’t look surprised, I was brought here as a child and spent all my time as a test subject for Dr. Nayuta’s research. All I remember is being a guinea pig here. Any time I try to care about something I can only wonder if it was the real me, the old me, that would’ve cared. I’m not good with other people because I only know these labs. The only thing I have is my Gear! I can’t stand being weaker then them! Hayuru’s defeated 200, and Yurishia 300! I’ve only killed 38! The Doctor once told me I had an Immoral weapon inside me and that if my Hyoid Count went overcapacity it may appear.”

“My mother said that?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I had no way of unlocking it, but then you appeared.” Chidorigafuchi looked up at me “You’re supposed to be like a prince to unlock my potential, I tried to get you to come to me, I read about things you might like but…it doesn’t matter because I can’t connect with anyone. In the end, I’m useless.

“You’re not worried, your selfish.” I noted “You’re not upset at being weak, you’re upset that people aren’t kissing ass and saying how great you are. You’re acting like a total child.”

“I won’t be lectured by some stupid bimbo who doesn’t know anything!” Aine snapped “RAH!”

She tried to punch me but stopped short, a gust of air blowing my hair around.

“Hey watch it.” I pouted “It took me a while to get this just right. Listen abilities aren’t all that matter, who you are on the inside counts too. No one knows what the future holds, so let’s stick together and work as a team to strive for a good future.”

I suddenly pulled her close and started kissing her roughly, my tongue sliding in and exploring her mouth. I made her lie on the bed and I started licking her all over, my tongue gliding over her clevage, belly button and above her crotch.

“HHMM!” she moaned “Don’t toy with me.”

“I can’t help it.” I hummed reaching my hand down to rub her privates through her flight suit “I just wanna east you up.”

I grabbed a handful of her tits “You’re just too cute!”

“KYAA!” she moaned “I feel my power returning…but I want more.”

Aine flipped us so she was on top.

“Ryuko…I’m so warm.” She blushed “Come on…take responsibility for it.”

“What’s gotten into you.” I smirked rubbing her ass.

“I can explain.” Shikina popped up “When a Heart Hybrid is completed the participants are usually overcome with a strong lust, your Eros and naturally high libido prevents you from noticing, but the same is not true for them.”

“What a pain, it keeps them from going back to battle.” I admitted as Aine grinded her ass on my cotch.

“Yes but if you can use this state to achieve a higher level it would be worth it.” The computer voiced woman explained “One that will allow for the acquisition or Immoral Weapons, they call it, Climax Hybrid.”

“Why are you talking to another woman when you have me.” Aine pushed the hologram panel away and looking at me threateningly.

_Scary!_

“You’re all I’m thinkin about right now.” I smirked and flashed my teeth a bit.

“Then prove it.” She hummed licking my neck.

“HMM!” I groaned a bit “Fuck yeah…”

I reached up to grab her tits while I worked my cock out of my suit and into her puss. The white haired girl started rocking on my waist, sliding me in and out of her while she rubbed my big tan tits.

“Damn you’re tits are as big as mine.” I moaned reaching up and sliding them out of her suit, my hands jiggling and slapping the soft mounds around.

“R-Ryuko!” she moaned a bit when I tugged her nipples.

Aine hugged me tight, her tits smothering my face as I kept fucking her harder and harder, my cock sliding in and out of her velvet walls. The energy rebounding between us was sending her count through the roof, and the pumping of her hips was sending the weight in my balls through the roof too. I pushed Aine down and started sucking her tits with my plump blue lips, my cock still slamming into her, the girl losing control and unable to hold back the rapture inside her being.

“HAAAAAAA!!!” She screamed and threw her head back as her pussy tightly clamped around my meaty cock.

“GUH!” I groaned “UGH FUCK!”

I busted right then and there, filling Aine with a thick steaming load of cum.

“Fuck me…” I laid down “That was awesome, I’m starting to like this job more and more every day.”

“Hmm.” Aine hummed “Me too…but i’s back in fighting shape.”

“Yeah, don’t let me stop you.” I closed my eyes “I’m gonna sleep this one off.”

Aine went back into the fight and was single handedly able to blast the enemy fleet away with a new super gun called Pulverizer.

* * *

 

**Later**

Everyone was having a big party to celebrate our victory this afternoon but I was out on the balcony getting a little fresh air, as fun as it is to party and grind on guys and girls sometimes I need a little air, and reapply my makeup in a place not as crowded as the bathroom.

“Hmm.” I touched up my lipstick.

“What are you doing out here?” Aine walked out.

“I could ask you the same.” I smirked looking at my nails.

_I should paint these tomorrow…I need to tan again too._

“I’m tired after today, long day.” She sighed “I remembered something today after the Climax Hybrid.”

“Really, what?” I asked.

“A lake surrounded by snow covered peaks, a huge city with tall buildings, and a complicated clockwork like device that covered a whole wall.” She explained.

“Weird.” I raised a neatly plucked eyebrow.

“So let’s do it again, so I’ll remember more.” She practically drooled “This time I want to see all of your body, tanned beauty and breasts….”

“There you are!” Yurishia called out as she, Hayuru and Sylvia came out to the balcony.

“Oh if it isn’t the two Aces that couldn’t shoot down a single battleship.” Aine teased.

“I don’t want to hear it from someone who got shot down first.” Yurishia glared.

The three of them started arguing about who really did what in the last battle.

“Shouldn’t you stop them Captain?” Sylvia asked.

“Why?” I laughed “I love a good catfight.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. The Love Room

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

“Bath time.” I said wiping my makeup off in the mirror “And no little single bath tonight I’m using the hot spring style huge bath!”

“HMPH!” I slid into the bath and looked across “Oh hey, what’s up Himekawa.”

“Who are you?” she looked at me confused.

“It’s me, Ryuko.” I said “What you didn’t recognize me.”

“I suppose I’m just used to seeing you in your makeup.” She looked away “What are you even doing here.”

“Taking a bath, duh.” I rolled my eyes.

“You’re not supposed to share the baths with normal girls.” She glared.

“Don’t be such a prude.” I laid my head back on the rocks “I’m just here to relax a bit. Sides most girls never get to see me without my makeup so you should soak this in.”

“I’d rather not.” She scoffed stepping out.

“Your loss.” I waved.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Man what’s Himekawa’s problem.” I sighed leaning back in a chair and checking my nails while I talked with sis.

“That’s just the way she is” Reiri shrugged “Now focus what I wanna show you is important.”

“Oh right this big black brick.” I pointed over my shoulder “What the hell is this ugly thing?”

“It’s a simulator we’ve been working on and now it’s finally complete.” She explained with a sigh of frustration “It’s capable of recreating any situation.”

“There’s a scenario function.” Kei said in her robotic voice while pressing a pad that started changing the walls to look like ruins “And it can also change clothes as well.”

“Whoa!” I gasped as I was suddenly dressed like a commando girl.

I had camo pants on, my top shirt was tied around my waist and my top was a black bikini.

“Neat.” I hummed “You could use it for mock battles and stuff, but why bother showing it to me?”

“It can make dating spots.” Sis said as the room changed “Like a park, or a hotel, or someplace else a person might be interested in. Oh yeah it makes toys and accessories too. I call it, the Love Room!”

“So you spent millions in research funding dollars to make a dating simulator?” I sighed “You really better hope they don’t audit this place. Also Love Room, could you have picked a lamer name?”

“The Engineering team spent a lot of time on this, so be sure to thank them.” Kei told me.

“You have zero project management skills.” I sighed “This is like so stupid.”

“Nonsense!” Reiri said using the room to give herself a bunnygirl outfit “This is about deepening the bond of trust between you all and creating mental and physical pleasure and excitement to get the maximum out of your Hybrid Hearts.”

“It’s indispensable.” She smirked.

“Okay can you say that when the two of us don’t look like shitty cosplayers?” I sighed.

“Oh why don’t you like it?” she pouted pushing her boobs up a bit.

“I never said I didn’t.” I grumbled.

“Well I order you to use this device to perform a Heart Hybrid at once.” Sis said “We need to see how effective it is.”

“Fine.” I grumbled.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Hello!” Yurishia walked in “You called for me, what is it do you want me to try patching things up with you and Hayuru?”

“Nah, I need help with this simulator thing and I figured you’d be game.” I said holding the pad.

I started to cycle through the styles for the room.

“Wow!” Yurishia awed.

_Hmm…what would Yurishia like…It’d be stupid to just ask her…_

“Huh?” she blinked as I passed by one thing and I saw her excitement level go up a bit.

_This is it._

“Something wrong?” I asked stopping on a dark black and red hotel room.

“It’s nothing.” She tried laughing it off “What is this room? “It’s so…low class and perverted. Why don’t you go back to the other hotel room.”

“Right…” I said calmly pressing a button.

“KYA!” Yurishia gasped when her outfit was changed to a tight blue leather sex outfit that tightly pinched her body.

“Oops wrong button.” I snickered.

“Well fix it.” She huffed and looked in the mirror “Hmm.”

“Hmm…” I tapped another button and changed into a black leather bikini “Okay it’s tighter than I’d have expected.”

“HMPH HA!” Yurishia suddenly flipped me onto the bed.

“Too rough.” I groaned as she jumped on my stomach.

“I’ll do better things to you than Hayuru ever could.” She whispered.

“And freeze.” I poked a button and she was blindfolded and handcuffed.

“huh, what?!” she gasped “Ryuko what are you doing?! Take these off.”

“I don’t wanna.” I smirked grabbing her ass tight.

“N-No, stop.” She moaned as I rubbed her butt.

“You won’t need this anymore.” I smirked leaning down and biting the thing strip of leather keeping her top up, her tits finally free of their boundary.

I reached around and dug my fingers into her tits, the girl moaning again. I smirked more and whipped my cock out while laying her down, my girth soon plunging into her clevage for a titfuck.

“HAA!” the blinded Yurishia moaned “So rough!”

“Fuck your tits are amazing.” I moaned as my own large bust jiggled when I slid forward and back.

I pulled out of her tits and started grabbing her left breast while jerking off with my right hand, Yurishia moaning the whole time.

“Fuck…oh….yes.” I moaned pumping my hand “HHHAA!”

“HMM!” Yurishia moaned when I blasted all over her face and breasts.

“Yeah I’d say this works.” I panted looking down as my cum covered lover.

* * *

 

**Later**

We had been sent to Gaum on a mission to look for someone who might be a survivor, I split the team into two, Aine and Yurishia teamed up while I went with Himekawa to try and bond a little, didn’t work she was still a stone-cold bitch.

We did end up coming across a woman with long green hair and a sexy body sitting at a table in the rubble.

“Are you the survivor?” Himekawa asked.

“Oh, she said if I came here I might see them.” She smiled at us “But you’re not who I’ve been waiting for. I suppose you’ll have to do… **Zerru!”**

The woman glowed green and suddenly she was wearing Hybrid Armor, one that pushed her bust up a lot.

“She’s got a Heart Hybrid Gear.” I glared.

“Oh so that’s what you call Magitech Armor.” She hummed.

“What country are you with?” Hayuru asked “And where did you get that Gear?”

“What country could I be from.” She asked kicking over the table “I’m from the Empire of Batlantis. You looked confused, do you not know? That’s a shame and surprising since it rules half this planet.”

“You don’t mean.” I asked.

“Of course.” She smirked “It’s the world on the other side of a portal.”

She waved her hand and an entrance appeared.

“Who are you.” I glared.

“My name is Aldea.” She smiled “You would likely say I’m from another dimension.”

She waved her hand and a large trident appeared “I’m going to be taking your cores now okay.”

We tried our best to fight her off but this lady was so fast and swift it was like she was on another level. We were backed into a corner when Yurishia and Aine arrived to assist us. When she finally got bored of picking on us, specifically Aine, she summoned a huge three headed dragon machine that started throwing Himekawa around like a ragdoll.

“We gotta retreat.” I sighed “As embarrassing as that would be it’s the best option.”

“No, I’m destroying that thing!” Himekawa snapped.

“You’re retreating, captain’s orders.” I said snagging her arm

“…Roger.” She sighed.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Himekawa

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

“Hmm.” We looked at the screen recapping our fight on Guam.

That woman with the green hair, Aldea, she was the first one we’d met from the other dimension, it was strange to see there was more than just those Robot Armors.

“She identified herself as Aldea, and her Magitech Armor is called Zeeru.” Kei explained “It looks like a Heart-Hybrid Gear but it has the ability to warp the space around her.”

“So that’s how she reflected the Pulverizer.” Sis hummed.

“And it’s probably what trapped us that one time on the island.” Aine said.

“She said her home world was beyond the Entrances.” I looked at my nails “What a pain she’s probably affiliated with the people sending the Magitech weapons to attack.”

“We’re not sure yet.” Sis said.

“For now we’ve named the three headed beast **Tri-Head**.” Kei said “It’s power vastly exceeds an A-class weapon, so for now we’ve classified it as Super-Class.”

“We should go back right away!” Himekawa said.

“No.” Sis shook her head “For now that mission is complete.”

“But why?!” she begged “That weapon is dangerous we can’t let it stay out there.”

“We’ve infiltrated the enemy’s territory for the first time and found a new type of weapon.” Sis said “Not to mention we made contact with other lifeforms. That’s more than enough for one mission.”

“I…can’t accept that!” she said “We need to wipe it out with everything we have!”

“What’s got you so pissy?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing!” she snapped.

“I’m just stating the obvious!” she yelled “If we capture that woman from the other dimension then we could get more information.”

“If we go in without a plan we’ll just fail.” Yurishia smiled “Calm down.”

“Getting gold feet?” Hayuru asked “After all being America’s Ace might be too much for you.”

“What did you just say?!”

“HMPH!” Himekawa stormed out and ran off to her room.

“Jeez what a bitch.” I rolled my eyes.

We all headed back to our rooms to get some sleep but I figured as Team Captain I should at least attempt to check on Himekawa.

“Yo Himekawa?” I pushed the door to her room open “You done being in a mood yet?”

I looked around the room and couldn’t find her.

“Dammit.” I took out my phone to check the area and got no ping on Himekawa “Stupid girl…”

* * *

 

**Later**

I grabbed Chidorigafuchi and Yurishia and headed back to Gaum to try and get Himekawa before she got killed. We arrived just in time to save her from being smashed bey Aldea.

“HMPH!” I grabbed the girl while Yurishia blasted Aldea away to buy me more time.

“HMM!” she looked dazed.

“You’re really stupid sometimes you know.” I hummed “Making me come out here, I was gonna paint my nails tonight.”

“I…I’m sorry.” She frowned before seeing the Tri-Head reappear.

“Don’t worry about it.” I picked her up “Leave her to Aine and Yurishia, we need to do something about your Hybrid Count.”

“Next time don’t leave without permission!” Sis said flying over in a helicopter “I’ll leave you this, you know what to do Ryuko!”

Sis dropped a huge crate with the Love Room inside.

“Hey watch where you drop that!” I yelled “You could’ve squashed me.”

I flipped my hair back and suddenly swept up Himekawa “Shall we go?”

I headed in and placed her down, the girl still looking a little upset.

“I’m sorry, I always correct everyone else’s behavior and then I go and cause trouble and put everyone else in danger.” She frowned.

“What’s you issue with that three-headed dragon?” I asked “Because you’ve been super weird since it showed up.”

“I was supposed to escort people to a Mega float when it appeared.” She looked down “I was…useless. I should have protected them, but I was too weak, I got arrogant after being named Japan’s Ace. I did all these parties and interviews…I wasn’t focused on my work, if I had trained harder I could have saved all those people.”

“I’m sure you’ve saved plenty of people, you shouldn’t dwell on a few mistakes like that.” I told her.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” She mumbled.

“Just trust the people around you a little more.” I sighed “They can help you pick up in places you lack. Now how about I help you defeat the Tri-Head?”

“Defeat it? How?” she asked.

“Oh come on.” I winked my dark shadowed eyes “You know how, we’ll work together.”

I clicked the remote and the room recreated this neat Autumn like Edo era house.

“Hmph.” I pulled Himekawa to me, our breasts pressing together.

“You’re really cute you know.” I rubbed my hand up her thigh to her ass “You should relax more and show off this body.”

“I-HA!” Himekawa gasped and pushed me away when I squeezed one of her breasts.

“You’ve got some nice boobs.” I smirked wriggling my fingers “Let me play with them more. Let me see them even.”

“I don’t understand how you can be so…forward.” She pouted.

“It’s just my nature.” I laughed.

“Besides…you must think they’re small, compared to you and the others.”

Now Aine and I had some big tits, and Yurishia even bigger, yes Himekawa was smallest of the bunch but she was still above average.

“I think they’re a fine size.”

“You’re lying.” She huffed “Compared to Aine and Yurishia-HA!”

“Who cares about those two, they aren’t here right now?” I smirked grabbing her left tit “I like you like this.”

I pushed Himekawa back onto a bed that appeared and rubbed her tits roughly, my fingers digging into the latex like fabric that covered them, her nipples getting erect under her suit.

“You’re so sensitive.” I joked “Your boobs are just as good as Aine or Yurishia’s.”

“R-Really?” she smiled “HA!”

I pinched her nipples a bit “Oh yeah.”

_I guess Himekawa likes things a little more praised and personal than the other girls._

“HMMM!” Himekawa moaned as I flipped her over, pulled my cock out and slapped it against her ass a bit to tease her “No-HA!”

Himekawa let out a powerful scream like moan as I lifted one of her legs and slid my cock into her virgin hole, my rod quickly penetrating deep into her.

“UGH!” I grunted thrusting rapidly “SO tight!”

“It’s too embarrassing!” Himekawa moaned more and more as I pounded her pussy.

“Then let’s have more fun.” I pressed the remote and changed her outfit to give her a pair of black cat ears and a tail as well as a cute bell around her neck.

“HMM!” she moaned as the tail twitched a bit.

I pulled her back so she was sitting on my wait, my cock still deep in her, thrusting harder and harder.

“HAA!” she moaned, her silky walls rubbing my cock.

“YAAAA!” she moaned more when I rubbed her bit.

_Seems she’s got a sensitive spot there._

“N-No not there!” she begged as I rubbed her ass more and more, occasionally pinching her bubble butt.

“Hehehe.” I giggled and tickled her tail a bit.

“HMMM!” she bit her lip trying not to moan “I don’t…meow!”

“HEH!” I tugged her tail once more, a soft pop rang out as the plug detached from its position in her asshole.

“OHHHHH!” Hayuru threw her head back and climaxed on the spot, her pussy immediately seizing up to tug my cock.

“FUAAAA!” I moaned blasting inside her.

* * *

 

**Later**

With Himekawa’s new Gladius power we were able to kill the Tri-head and surround Aldea.

“You’ve got nowhere left to run to.” I pointed a sword I had gained from Himekawa’s climax at her.

“I haven’t had this much fun in a while.” Aldea giggled “I’m so glad I came to Lemuria after all!”

She spread her arms and a Entrance opened to let in a fleet of ships.

“Checkmate.” She smiled.

At the same time a group of soldiers from the American Heart Unti arrived to assist us and Aldea was summoned back hope.

“Gravel.” She pouted yelling at the ship “Why are you here?”

“I’m here to pick up an idiot disobeying orders.” A voice said.

“But-.”

“Aldea!”

“Tsk fine.” The green haired woman sneered and flew off.

“They’re retreating so soon.” I blinked “Lucky us!”

“That whole fleet came to pick up one person?” Himekawa said “How strange.”

“Now I’m even more curious about that other dimension.” Yurishia hummed.

“We came all this way and there was nothing to do?” a girl with red hair and wearing a blue skin suit landed before us “They must have been scared of us.”

“Ah Scarlet!” Yurishia smiled.

“Tsk.” The girl gave her the stink eye.

“It’s been a long time.” Our blonde smiled more “Are you doing well.”

“Stay away!” the girl snapped.

“It’s uncomfortably tense.” I sighed “Let’s all calm down.”

“I’m never going to forgive you.” Scarlet hissed.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Scarlet

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

I was in the lunch area with Yurishia one day, the tow of us just casually chatting.

“May we sit here Leader?” Three of those North American girls came up to us, notably that girl with the red hair, Scarlet, was the one asking. With her were the girl with the silver bob cut and the girl with the short black pigtails.

_Didn’t think girl say she was “Never going to forgive” Yurishia?_

“I’m the leader of the Masters, Scarlet Fairchild.” She shook my hand “Wow your nails are amazing.”

“Thanks.” I smiled “I was gonna paint them later though.”

“I am Gertrud.” The one with the short black hair shook my hand “Nice to meet you asshole.”

“Excuse me?” I nearly spat my drink out.

“And I’m Sharon Cunningham.” The silver hair waved.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“We’ve joined this academy as well.” Scarlet told us “For a joint operation.”

“Hmm…” Yurishia hummed.

“Hey Ryuko I heard you have special powers.” Scarlet smiled.

“Maybe.” I hummed looking at my nails “So what?”

“Now I’m really interested.” She leaned closer to me “Hey, can you show me around Ataraxia? Since we’re both leaders of our teams we should get to know each other.”

“That’s enough.” Yurishia slammed her hands down “Ryuko is on a lunch meeting with me! Don’t interrupt!”

_Ugh…_

I looked across the cafeteria and saw Aine was eating alone, I was hoping she’d save me from this hell but she wasn’t looking.

“Let’s go.” Scarlet pulled my arm.

“Wait!” Yurishia called after us.

Somehow I ended up pinned between the two girls.

“We can’t let the day go to waste.” Yurishia pinned my arm between her breasts.

“The only thing wasted is all the fat in those tits of yours!” Scarlet hugged my other arm.

“Then we’ll have to fight for him!” they both yelled.

“Ladies…” I sighed.

And thus I was dragged around the arcade so the two girls could compete with each other in various events. They both broke the punching machine, Yurishia aced the shooting gallery but Scarlet won the crane game easily.

Then they competed in a dance game, that one was at least fun to watch since they jiggled and bounced in all the fun places. I’m gonna be honest I spent most of the time in the corner painting my nails.

“I’m not done yet.” Yurishia wiped the sweat off her brow.

“I’m just getting started.” Scarlet panted.

“Come on.” I sighed as I was dragged to the next place.

We went to a swimsuit shop, now I was at least interested cause I was gonna see something sexy.

“You two done yet.” I hummed fixing my lipstick while looking in my pocket mirror “I’m kinda bored out here.”

“Ryuko~” Yurishia stepped out in a tiny white bikini.

“Here we are.” Scarlet smiled stepping out in the same bikini…only smaller for her body.

“Hmm!” I nodded feeling my panties tighten with my boner.

_I don’t think they’ve realized they’re wearing the same thing…_

“Hey why are you copying me!” Scarlet yelled.

“No you’re copying me!” Yurishia snapped.

“HMPH!” Scarlet reached out and pulled Yurishia’s top off.

“KYA!” the girl covered her large breasts.

“Come with me!” Scarlet pulled me along.

“Okay, just be careful I don’t want to chip a nail!” I yelled as she thrust me into a changing booth, pinning my arms down with hers.

“Well…” she pouted pushing her breasts up “I know they’re not as big but I’m proportioned better than that cow.”

She reached down and started trying to lift my skirt “I can…make you feel good too.”

“You have a creepy obsession with me.” I looked down at her “You ain’t some Yandere are you?”

“N-No!” she yelped “But I am interested in you.”

“Hmm?”

“You know…the whole Hybrid Heart thing.” She blushed.

“So you just want to fuck?” I raised one of my eyebrows.

“What’s it like.” She pushed her tits up against mine “Try it with me.”

“HMPH!” I groaned as we slid down the mirror she pushed me against.

Scarlet landed on top of me, her ass pushed right up to my face.

“D-Don’t move!” she yelled.

“Haa…” I let out a hot breath the gusted against her snatch.

“HMMM!” she moaned “Don’t-HAA!”

I pulled her hips down and started lashing my tongue against her snatch, Scarlet’s warm fluids willing my mouth as I ate her out right there. I felt my skirt tent as I groaned in satisfaction, my cock rock hard with excitement. Scarlet only moaned as I ate her out, our energies briefly mixing as she started to get more and more turned on, my tongue sliding around her soft insides, my nosed pressed against her puffy labia.

“OHH OHHH HAAA!” Scarlet grinded her ass on my face.

_This energy…it’s a Hybrid Heart…_

“What are you doing?” Yurishia stormed in and pulled Scarlet off me.

_Carp…we were close._

* * *

 

**Later**

We went out to the park and sat on a bench, me stuck between the two angry girls.

“It was silly of me to get worked up like a child.” Yurishia looked off “It’s fine…”

“Where are you going?” I asked as she walked off.

“I’d rather not say.” She didn’t turn to face me.

“Hey Scarlet?” I turned to the other girl as Yurishia left us “You and Yurishia are friends, right?”

“HUH?!”

“You two were in harmony when you were dancing.” I said pretending to look at my nails while looking at her “And you picked out the same suit.”

“That’s not true!” she yelled “You don’t know what kind of horrible person she is! She…used us like pawns to be sacrificed!”

“Hmm?”

“Our first mission, fighting the A-Cass weapon Dragorie, she sent us ahead to fight that thing.” Scarlet explained “and after we wore it down then she swooped in and took all the glory for herself. I’ll never forgive her.”

“That’s not really the type of personality I’ve seen from her.” I hummed.

“Forget it, I’m going home.” Scarlet stomped off.

“Haa…” I sighed in frustration “So you heard it right?”

I looked back at Yurishia.

“Yes…” the blonde nodded.

“Is what she said true?” I asked.

“If it’s what she said it probably is.” Yurishia shrugged and walked off “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Connective Hybrid

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**­Ryuko’s POV**

After my meeting with Scarlet and Yurishia the base was attacked by another person from the other dimension and she put us through the ringer, we were lucky she pulled out without killing us.

Now we were having one of our usual debriefs with Sis and Kei, this time it was about how the city had gotten trashed by that Gravel woman, the Gyaru chick from the other dimension.

_That bitch totally stole my look, dark skin, blonde hair…ugh. It didn’t help that she kicked my ass, not to mention she ran through Scarlet’s squad like it was nothing._

“We were lucky she landed in a commercial area and not a residential one.” Kei said “Or things could have been worse.”

“We need more information on that woman.” Sis hummed “All we know now is that the target was Zeros as well as Aine.”

“Any idea why?” I asked painting my nails “Aine?”

“No.” she shook her head.

“Well if we want to retake Japan than we need to close the entrances in Okinawa and Tokyo. We’re heading for the former right now.” Sis explained “But Gravel will likely be there so we’ll have to defeat her to take back Japan. She’s strong, the first boss in a video game, we’ll need a new Hybrid to defeat her, the Connective Hybrid…”

“Great more work.” I sighed.

“A Connective Hybrid is when Eros and two other units engage in a similtanious Hybrid Heart.” Kei explained.

“Wow.” Yurishia gasped.

“Two.” Hayuru blinked.

“So it’s a threesome.” I rolled my eyes.

“It allows for more powerful offensive energy.” Sis explained.

“It sounds fun!” Yurishia laughed.

“D-Doing it with another girl!” Hayuru yelped “It’s…what’s wrong with you.”

“Hello I’m already a girl.” I sighed.

“It unites two hearts and bodies to share in love and pleasure.” Sis said.

“It uses not only mutual love for Ryuko but also the friendship between the girls.” Kei blinked and tapped her speech device “It allows for greater power than one could get alone.”

“Alright fine.” I groaned “But I get to pick right?”

“Of course.” Sis nodded.

“Then I want Yurishia and Scarlet.”

* * *

 

**Later**

I had called Scarlet and asked her to come see me so under the guise of training.

“How is this a training facility!” she yelled sitting in a hot tub with my and Yurishia “And you didn’t say anything about her being here!”

Both girls were in their plain white bikinis, I was in a black and gold checkered one.

“If your gonna power up might as well do two at once.” I shrugged.

“Hmm.” Scarlet blushed.

“If this is enough to make you embarrassed you’re still a kid.” Yurishia smirked before leaning on my, her breasts pressing against mine “I love any chance to get this close with Ryuko.”

“Get off!” Scarlet pushed her rival and ended up tripping into me.

“Nice to see you here.” I laughed as she involuntarily hugged me “You alright?”

“No fair.” Yurishia hugged the girl from behind “Don’t hog.”

This awkward position wasn’t the greatest and Scarlet still seemed kinda nervous about the whole thing but I just smiled.

“HMM!” the red head hummed a bit.

“You’re back is sensitive.” Yurishia teased.

“It’s a little…ticklish.” The girl blushed.

I started moving my hips a bit to try and egg the two on, the water rippling softy in response.

“HAA!” Yurishia moaned as her large breasts pressed into Scarlet’s back “R-Ryuko…I don’t know if I can do this.”

“M-Me too.” Scarlet whimpered a bit.

“Don’t be a bunch of babied.” I laughed.

I felt energy start to melt off the two.

“No…I can’t!” Yurishia moaned.

“HAAA!” Scarlet moaned with her.

_Seriously…it’s working this easily…_

“AHH HAA!” Scarlet moaned loudly, her nipples growing diamond like in hardness.

“OHHH!” Yurishia sang with her in pleasurable harmony.

_Tsk…it’s not gonna be enough, they still don’t trust each other._

“Alright.” I suddenly stood up “Next level girls!”

“I feel…warm.” Scarlet blushed.

“Hmph.” Yurishia stripped down like she was reading my mind “Take yours off too Scarlet.”

“Hmmm…” the girl nervously undressed before allowing Yurishia to pull her close, her hands finding her way to the older girls’ breasts.

“Do you want to touch them?” Yurishia smiled.

“Oh my, this reminds me of when you used to follow me around like a little puppy.” Yurishia giggled.

“See I knew you two were really friends.” I smirked.

I got to work as Doctor Ryuko and figured out the rift between these two all stemmed from a stupid misunderstanding.

“Grab us both tight.” Yurishia begged as she and Scarlet threw themselves at me.

“HMM!” I moaned as Yurishia laid on top of me, her tits smothering my face, the soft globes gliding around as she laid on me.

“Does that feel good?” she smiled “HAA!”

“Very.” I smirked licking her left nipple.

“I’m here too.” Scarlet said taking my hand and rubbing it against her crotch.

“Oh I didn’t forget.” I smirked slipping my fingers into her.

“HAAA!” Scarlet gasped as I began to pump my digits into her, the girl gasping s her smooth velvety insides were scratched and rubbed my long nails.

While I fingered Scarlet, Yurishia moved her body and started riding my cock, moaning as my girth returned into her for the first time in a while. Yurishia grunted and groaned as I bounced my hips to meet her, Scarlet joining out band of orgasmic noises as I plunged my fingers deep into her.

“HAA!” “MMMHHH!” the both moaned with me, my tan skin gaining a sheen of sweat.

“N-No more!” Scarlet gasped “HAAA!!”

“Oh yes, harder!” Yurishia moved faster and faster, her tits bouncing around “YESSS!”

Our energies swelled and mixed together, our bodies melting into the sensations of bliss.

_Hmph…another job well done Ryuko._

With new power in tow we headed to Okinawa where we came across Gravel and Aldea, apparently those two were pretty close, maybe they had done a hybrid themselves if you catch my drift. In the end we did get the upper hand, we handily defeated Aldea and forced Gravel to retreat with her girlfriend. I got to be pretty badass too.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Festival Search

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

“I look good.” I laughed pulling up my skirt a bit.

I had finished my tanning for the day, put on my makeup and was now headed out for a meeting, things had been quiet for a few days since we took care of Gravel and Aldea. It was nice to relax for a bit, especially since I had started to pale and lose my tan but I was able to get a few good days in the sun to shine myself up.

We were still working with the Western USA Megafloat to try and take back Japan, but I didn’t care so much. I mean I wanted the and back but I wasn’t getting as into it as Sis was. In order to get people in a good mood though we were having a festival. The girls of Amaterasu were supposed to be doing some kind of little dance show, I was looking forward to watching them shake their things.

I decided to go check on the girls and make sure everyone was doing well. I headed out to the stage and saw Yurishia and Hayuru looking around frantically.

“We can’t rehearse like this.” Hayuru said.

“Where did she go?” Yurishia added before seeing me “Ryuko!”

The blonde ran up and hugged me, our breasts bumping together.

“Don’t grab her every time you see her.” Hayuru huffed a bit.

“It’s fine.” I laughed a bit “What seems to be the problem?”

“Hayuru was supposed to tell you.” Yurishia pouted.

“I-I couldn’t find her.” She blushed.

“We’re supposed to do our rehearsal but Aine isn’t here.” Yurishia explained “No one can find her. We even used the PA systems, she must be asleep or hiding somewhere.”

“How odd, well can you start without her?” I asked.

“I guess, we could use a stand in though.” Hayuru said “Maybe you could-.”

“Not a chance.” I told her “I wouldn’t be caught dead dancing and singing like that, I’ll go look for Aine.”

I walked around the fairgrounds but I couldn’t spot Aine, I did see one of Scarlet’s girls though, Gertrude, the one with the short black pigtails.

“How are you feeling?” I asked since she had been pretty roughed up in the fight with Gravel.

“I’m doing better, I sure as hell wasn’t spending the day in bed.” She smiled.

“That’s the spirit.” I laughed “Say have you seen Aine around, that girl’s gone and made herself missing and it’s a total drag.”

“I’ve been around to most of the stalls and I didn’t see her.” She told me “Sorry, did you look in the school building for your slut friend?”

I chuckled a bit “That’s where I was headed next.”

I headed into the building and passed through a haunted house, someone how I was the scarist thing in the place, Gyaru Pervert, that’s what they called me.

“Captain?” Sylvia passed by “This is my class, what are you doing here?”

“Looking for Aine, she’s not at the rehearsal.” I told her “Her ass pass through here?”

“No.” she shook her head.

“They’re running out of time…” I hummed looking at the little girl “Wait…”

“Uhh?” she blushed as I looked deeply into her eyes.

“I think I got an idea.” I picked her up “Come with my shorty.”

* * *

 

**Later**

“If I can’t find Aine use Tiny Tina here.” I passed Sylvia off to Yurishia and Hayuru “she’s the assistant to Amaterasu so she’ll count for something, that and her cute factor will bump you guys up loads.”

“Uhh but-.” Sylvia paused.

“Let’s practice okay?” Yurishia smiled.

“Don’t force her.” Hayuru sighed.

“I…it’s very sudden.” The younger girl sniffled a bit.

“I’m off to find Aine, she’s in like a load of trouble once I find her.” I walked off.

“Bye!”

“Captain!”

I went back to touring the school, I found Shikina trying too sell what appeared to be Yuri comics od me and my sister…I bought one, to make sure they didn’t fall into the wrong hands of course and to support the financial stability of the manga club…or something.

Scarlet’s maid café was a dead end though…did get to see some cuties though.

* * *

 

**In another place…not on earth.**

**NO POV**

“If your gonna kill me just fucking do it.” Gravel growled, tanned skin dripping with sweat and dirt as she was chained up in a compromising position, her body barely clothes in a strapless bikini like top and bottoms.

“General Gravel.” A voice said “You’ve somehow managed to go from hero to traitor.”

“Making contact with the Lemurian barbarians on her own.” A blonde Loli girl with pig tails scoffed a bit “and discovering Zeros and saying nothing and keeping to herself…the traitor.”

“Zeros in on Lemuria?” the first voice that belonged to a mature woman with long purple hair and a strange golden tattoo around her left eye stepped out of the shadows “Put together a fleet at once! Get Zeros, even if you have to kill the Lemurians.”

“We’ve conjured most of Lemuria.” Gravel hissed a bit and lifted her head “What’s the point of more killing? Barely any of them are even soldiers!”

“Hmph.” A girl with an eyepatch and braided yellow pigtails slapped Gravel across the face.

“AH!” the tanned girl hissed in pain.

“What of it?” the purple haired woman said “To what we seek their lives are meaningless.”

“I was a soldier of a country conquered by Batlantis.” Gravel glared up at the woman “I don’t care about your plan at all!”

A fourth woman walked up, this one had long brown hair and a few scars on her body, notably one across her nose and one X-shaped one across her cleavage. This woman picked up a sword and held it against the meeting point of Gravel’s top, flicking her wrist and cutting the fabric caused Gravel’s large bust to be freed, jiggling and wobbling with the momentum.

“HMM!” Gravel moaned more as the girl slipped the sword into her bottoms, the cold metal touching her crotch as those were quickly cut off.

A fifth girl, this one with blazing red hair and a rose like tattoo on the top of her left breast walked up and started rubbing Gravel, her hands gliding over the prisoners tanned skin.

“MMMM!” Gravel hissed and squirmed as the woman rubbed her juicy rump and forced her to spread her legs.

“S-Stop.” Gravel moaned as the brown-haired woman joined in and started rubbing her breasts this the red head kept slapping and patting Gravel’s ass “I won’t…give in to you…I won’t.”

“Hmph.” The purple haired woman laughed before pulling out a whip and striking Gravel’s bare chest.

“GAH!”

“I’m not going to kill you.”  The woman smirked a bit rubbing her crotch “I think I’ll let you taste heaven without dying.”

The purple woman grabbed Gravel’s chin and looked deep into her eyes, both of their pupils flashing colors as Gravel moaned.

The woman went back to whipping but despite knowing she should be in pain Gravel could only moan, her body heating up with pleasure and lust, juices dripping down her legs as she was beaten and whipped like a medical prisoner.

“How about this?!” the purple haired woman whipped her, the tip of the whip striking Gravel’s raw nipple.

“OHHHAAAAA!” the tanned woman threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy, before leaning forward in a stupor, the chains the only thing holding her up.

“Surrendering already?” the woman asked “What happened to all that bravado?”

“Hmm.” Gravel bit her lip to focus her mind.

“Aldea will come for me.” She thought “I can endure this, once she’s here…”

“That look.” The torturer smirked “You think your little girlfriend will come for you?”

The purple woman smirked more and tugged a chain, pulling a blushing moaning Aldea out of the shadows, the green haired girl wearing a tight latex suit that hugged her breasts and hips.

“Zelshione-sama.” Aldea moaned licking the purple woman’s leg “Please…show me more love.”

“You fucking bitch.” Gravel tugged at her chains “Mind control.”

“Don’t worry.” Zelshione smirked undressing and walking up to Gravel, a large penis throbbing between her legs “I’ll make you my pet too, you Bronze Beast.”

“HHMM!” Gravel moaned as her mouth was forced open, Zelshione cock quickly fucking her mouth.

“Now…let’s have fun.” The purple haired woman laughed “After that you’ll tell me what I want to know.”

“MMM!” Gravel gagged a bit, tears in the corners of her eyes as Aldea watched her get fucked by another woman, her green haired lover happily rubbing herself and blushing.

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

“Found you, real pain running around and missing the festival to find you .” I said walking into a classroom and seeing Aine “What’s up?”

Aine just stared out the window for a bit, the darkness of night reflecting back “Every time I Hybrid with you…more of my memories come back. I searched the databases for the things I saw, they don’t exist on Earth. It’s like I’m seeing another world.”

“Aine?” I shrugged “So what.”

“I don’t want to remember anymore.” She frowned “No more, I don’t want to Hybrid Heart anymore.”

“Haa, normally I’d say whatever.” I shrugged and pouted my lips “But you’re super low, if we don’t do something you’ll hit zero in the next fight.”

“NO!” she backed away with fear in her eyes “I don’t want any more! If I keep remembering I feel like…I’ll lose myself.”

“Hey.” I pulled her to me “Nothing’s gonna change who you are now, not anything you’d remember at least.”

I kissed her cheek, leaving a mark from my pink lipstick.

“No matter what you remember, I’ll be there for you.” I said unbuttoning her top and seeing her frilly pink bra “How cute.”

“Hmph.” She pouted a bit as I unclipped it and started rubbing her breasts while kissing her neck.

“Yeah you like that.” I whispered as she undid my skirt and pulled my dick out, slowly stroking it with her soft hands.

“Don’t ask things like that.” She blushed as I pulled her panties off and sat her on a desk in the classroom “You know how it makes me feel.”

“HMM!” we both started kissing as I lifted her up a bit, slowly sliding into her as I pushed her against the teachers desk in the room.

Half her weight I was carrying and the other half was taken by the desk as I thrusted and Aine rolled her hips slowly, the two of us fucking sensually in the silence of the empty room, the only sounds those out our bodies colliding or our brief moans.

“Aine I…” I moaned a bit “I’m…”

“HAAAA!” she gasped cumming before me, her eyes rolling back a bit “NO!! AHH!”  
“HEY!” she suddenly pulled off me, robbing me of my finish as she suddenly grabbed her head “Aine?!”

As soon as Aine yelled in pain my receiver buzzed with warning signals and messages.

“What the hell?”

“Ryuko.” Sis popped up “I need Amaterasu now for an emergency scramble, there’s an enemy fleet approaching.”

“What great timing.” I grumbled.

* * *

 

**Later**

We headed out to the sea where the enemy fleet had been spotted, and how damn there were a ton of ships.

“Someone’s there.” Hayuru pointed to the main ship.

“Hmm?” I hit my air brakes and let my eyes focused “What are you doing there you bitch?”

The woman at the top was tall, mature, had a nice body with a head of long black hair and was wearing a dress and lab coat, the problem was her face was clearly a lot like mine or Reiri’s.

“Mom…” I growled a bit.

“It’s been sometime.” She smiled a bit.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Install

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

I flew in closer and stood before my mother on the platform, glaring as she fed me that fake smile.

“It’s been a long time Ryuko.” She smiled.

“It is you…” I said flatly.

“It been seven years and twenty-one days I believe.” She said looking up and down my body “You’ve certainly grown up. You’ve certainly got a unique style”

“You’re damn right I did!” I scoffed “What the fuck happened, what are you doing here?”

_This bitch, I know I’ve got my issues with her but still…is she like a hostage or something._

“It’s part of my work.” She explained “I had to go to Batlantis for my research.”

“Research…research…RESEARCH!” I yelled “It’s always research with you, fuck how your kids feel so long as you get to do your precious god damn research! I’m supposed to grow up without a mother because of your research, have unanswered questions because of your research…FUCK YOU!”

I was seething, years of pent up family frustrations and childhood aggravations all came bursting out like an eruption. I took a moment to take a few breaths and calm myself down a bit.

“Come back to Ataraxia, we’ll talk there.” I growled trying not to yell again.

“I can’t do that.” She told me straight up “My research isn’t finished.”

“TSK!” I gritted my teeth.

_That word…I hate that fucking word_

“What the hell are you talking about!” Sis summoned a hologram of herself next to me.

_Seems someone else heard the trigger word as well._

“That voice is…Reiri.” Mom smiled.

“What are you plotting in bed with our enemies?!” Sis yelled.

“Reiri…you can’t understand the meaning of my actions?” Mother spoke in a questioning tone.

“Hell no!” Sis yelled.

“We’ve never been able to understand you!” I yelled.

“You two…” she sighed in a pained frustration “Really are stupid. Don’t worry about it, they say stupider children are more lovable.”

“We’re not stupid!” I yelled “And you didn’t love us at all!”

“RYUKO!” Sis yelled “Drag her back here, no matter what it takes!”

“Hmph.” I reached out to grab her arm only to fade into her “I can’t…it’s a hologram.”

“That will be all for today.” Mother spoke “I just came to deliver a message, if you want to see me come to Tokyo I’m sure you’ll see something fascinating.”

“Tokyo…”

“Goodbye Ryuko.”  Mom faded away.

“Wait!” I yelled.

A claw like hand just appeared out of the air, swiping at me.

“Um…we’re done so…could you go?” a shy sounding girl with long blue black hair asked me, she must have been sent here with Mother’s hologram.

“Well I ain’t done!” I yelled.

Another hand warped in behind me but Aine landed next to me, kicking it away. Yurishia and Hayuru came to join us only to get punched away by some giant mech like armor.

“Hohoho.” A little flat twintails girl stood at the top of it “I am Ragres, and this is my mighty Magitech armor Demon!”

“Did I ask you to introduce yourself?” I sighed.

“It’s huge.” Hayuru gasped.

Since we had the smaller size Aine and I simply flew around her as the ship started to pull away.

_Dammit…this trip gave me more questions than answers._

* * *

 

**Later**

“The Tokyo plan was a set up by her?” I asked Sis “What are you saying?”

“I’m sure of it now, finding out about Eros ability and learning about restoring Hybrid counts came from an anonymous source, it had to be her.” Sis told me “I’m sure.”

“Data on how to close entrances came from a source in Guam.” Kei explained “Only a genius like Nayuta Hida would be capable of putting together Data like that.”

“Then what now…?” I asked Reiri.

“We go.” She said “No matter what awaits us, even if it’s her trap.”

“Fine.” I nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” Yurishia smiled.

“Okay!” Hayuru nodded.

Aine didn’t have a comment.

“Aine?” I asked.

“It’s nothing.” She walked off “I’ll obey orders regardless.”

“Ryuko, let’s talk in my office.” Sis got up and walked off.

“Whatever.” I sighed following her in.

We got inside and there was a box on the table.

“I want you to pick a new Amaterasu candidate.” She told me.

“What?” I asked.

“We’ll need talented people to retake Tokyo.” Kei said in her robotic voice.

“You want me to install a Hybrid Heart Gear in some innocent girl?” I asked “I don’t want to…that’s always what she did, installing those things and not telling people they were dangerous.”

“I know, I’m no better than she is.” Sis sighed “But we can’t afford to lose this fight, not if we want to end this war.”

She handed me a tablet “These are the potential recruits.”

“This is…” I looked over the list. “You gotta be shitting me…I can’t use these!”

“It has to be one of them.”  Sis said.

“Fine.” I grumbled “This one.”

* * *

 

**Later**

“Hey shrimp.” I patted Sylvia on the head “Let’s chat.”

“Of course, Captain!” she saluted playfully and followed me to a nearby fountain park.

She sat on a bench with me and we talked about the recent incident, her practicing for the show, how her school work was going.

“So Sylvia…Amaterasu is recruiting.” I said looking down at her “For a new pilot.”

“Really, another new member?” she asked “They didn’t have any new members before you joined, and another so soon…”

“Yeah…I was wondering?” I sighed a bit “Would you be open to taking the position.”

“Me?!” she gasped “You want me to be a Heart Hybrid Pilot?!”

“Yeah, you’ve got good grades, and your aptitude is high.” I said leaning back a bit.

“I can be a real part of Amaterasu too?” she asked “Not just some secretary?”

“This is a big decision.” I told her “It’s something you really need to think about, it’s okay to say no I won’t be upset.”

“Captain?” she asked with concern.

“It’s just…I won’t force you.” I told her.

“Do you…not think I’m good enough?” she asked.

“I-.”

“My dream.” She had tears in her eyes.

_Aw man she’s too cute._

“Do you not want me to be part of Amaterasu?” she sniffled.

“No it’s just…” I sighed “Complicated.”

“Forget it!” she ran off.

“Wait!” I grabbed her wrist and hugged her “I just…don’t want you to get hurt…or worse.”

“Captain.”

“I don’t want anyone to die.” I frowned “I guess I care too much, I’m too afraid to issue dangerous orders, I’m a shitty Captain.”

“No, you’re a wonderful Captain.” She held my hand “I’ve always wanted to be part of Amaterasu. I wanted to find my parents, they went missing in London, but now I have another goal.”

“Huh?” she spun around to face me “Please, I’m begging, let my fight with all of you.”

“Haa.” I brushed my dyed blonde hair out of my eyes “Okay.”

* * *

 

**Later**

We had gone back to the lab Sis had prepped, it was rather cutesy and childish, not my style but I could see how a kid her age would like these pastels and star patters.

“How cute!” Sylvia cheered.

“It’s supposed to be a lab.” I sighed.

_Poor spending yet again Reiri._

“Listen Sylvia.” I sighed “I’m going to install this core, it’s uh…kinda gotta.”

I held the stupid thing up.

“These things go in…up there.” I shivered.

She blushed a bit “I don’t mind if it’s you Captain.”

Without much prompting she stripped bare, the young girl standing naked before me.  In order to make sure she wasn’t too uncomfortable I got naked too, my tanned body standing tall compared to her short white one.

“Wow…” Sylvia looked at me “You’re so pretty.”

“Thanks.” I blushed.

I opened the box with the core in it, I groaned a bit, they had clearly had a redesign since I got mine, they used to be like dildos but this was more like a condom from the future with circuitry in the latex.

_Fucking hell…_

I read the instructions, it basically told me it was a condom that was to be used for vaginal sex that would dissolve and install a core when exposed to semen.

I sat on the bed naked with Sylvia, I allowed her to explore my body, rubbing my breasts which she seemed to find fascinating, after a while I laid her down, spread her legs and just got it over with, sliding into her. Both of us moaned, I was surprised at how loud Sylvia’s moans were, she was into this, begging for me to fuck her harder, I didn’t hold back, despite to get this done, I felt my balls squeeze and cum flow out, the core condom disintegrate inside Sylvia, the girl screaming in pleasure as her body was forever changed, after which she passed out.

“Good job shrimp.” I put my bra back on and started to get dressed “Rest up.”

After that I went and spoke to Aine, trying to assuage her fears of her past, telling her it wouldn’t change our friendship, then it was time, time to go fight. We left defending the seas to Scarlet and her team while we went to the ruins of Tokyo.

“What the hell is going on.” I looked around.

I was sure I had to be in a simulation, there were people walking around like they were going through everyday life as though they weren’t in a ruined hell hole or we didn’t live on a boat.

“What is happening?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you’d like to see in the future.**

**I hope you don’t mind me trying to skim over the Sylvia scene, that makes me super uncomfortable and I’m not really one for writing underage stuff, especially not that young and childlike of a character.**

**We’re almost done with the anime, after that I guess we can do some of the Light Novel stuff.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Vs Ragres

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

“What is this?” I looked around at all the people “None of them even look at me, are they just an illusion?”

There was Christmas music playing, and people in winter coats yet not one seemed to care that it was supposed to be early summer and some were frozen…just sitting there creepily.

“Welcome Ryuko.”

I looked up at one of the taller buildings and saw Mother standing at the top with some girls that I was pretty sure were from the other world.

“What’s going on here?” I looked up at her “This place was destroyed, so how can it look so normal?!”

“It’s not normal at all.” She clapped her hands and the illusion vanished to show a ruined cityscape.

_Figured as much…_

“What you saw was merely magic.” Mother smiled “An illusory reflection of what once was. This city is a Plant of sorts with a magical field around it, and I’ve excluded only you from it. Those who enter here see the peaceful illusion of days past, that allows me to effectively and continually harvest their energies and send it too Batlantis.”

“You’re a monster.” I growled “You never change, to you everything is just another experiment! Just like you treated me, once I kick your ass I’ll drag you back if I have to and make you tell me how to get rid of these stupid powers!”

“Impossible.” She said calmly “Those artifacts are out of place even in the other world, I simply used the cores as a way to use life energy instead of magical energy. It’s not possible to remove them once they are installed.”

“Fucking bitch.” I snarled “You knew all this time, and you still put them in kids so you could make weapons and play, people aren’t your lab rats to kill.”

“Everyone dies eventually.” She shrugged me off.

“Ha…Haha…” I laughed at her cavalier attitude “You’re a total nutjob!”

I boosted up and pulled my leg back to kick her.

“I never want to see your face again!” I glared.

“HMPH!” my leg was suddenly grabbed by that girl with the strange straps around her eye “HYA!”

She threw me back into a building, windows shattering as I crashed into it.

“If you want to fight so much you can fight me.” The little blonde with the huge suit of armor landed on a nearby roof.

_I can’t fight here or those people stuck in the illusion will die…_

I kicked my way up a building and blasted across the city.

“Come get me brat!”

“You annoying slut.” She flew after me “Running away?”

“You know this isn’t really a fair fight.” I told Ragres as I flew between some blasts “Call off your little army and fight me one on one!”

“No one said I had to play fair.” She smirked.

“Good, cause neither will I.” I smirked back.

I turned and kicked on my thrusters to stop at a dead end, I stuck to a wall and clicked a detonator button.”

“Amaterasu!”

There was an explosion behind her that took out a few of her robots and signaled my team.

“HYA!” Hayuru landed in front of me and cut one of them in half.

“HMPH!” Aine followed right behind her, kicking through one of the robots like a bullet.

“Oh it looks like you’ll all be fun after all.” Ragres jumped and landed in front of us as Yurishia blasted away a few more.

“Alright go!” I commanded.

The girls engaged her in battle but her armor was so big and thick that it was impossible for them to get the upper hand on her, Yurishia and Hayuru were quickly taken out and that left just Aine.

“Distract her.” I told Aine as I ran to get the others.

“Right!” she flew up.

By the time I got the other two out of harm’s way I was already having to catch Aine from getting blasted away.

“Shit.” I growled a little and looked up as Ragres landed next to me.

“I told you that winning was impossible.” She smirked “I’ll be taking that girl, the rest of you are useless to me.”

Her armors palm opened and started charging up a blast “Die please.”

_I’ve got one last trick…I just hope the timing works out…_

“HMPH!” I clicked a second detonator.

_I wasn’t flying just to rescue the girls, I set my explosive traps too._

The was a blast that rocked the ground, enough to kick up dust and knock Ragres off balance, her shot shooting into the sky.

“Damn you.” She landed again.

“Thanks for the signal.” I smirked at her.

“What?”

A blue beam shot down from above and made her jump back.

“What now?! AHH!” she yelled as she got blasted again, this time for a direct hit.

“Nice timing.” I laughed as a purple and white dragon mech flew over head and blasted the girl.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Sylvia landed next to us and opened the cockpit.

“Nah you’re right on time kiddo.” I smiled at her “Great shot.”

Sylvia looked really cute in her tight purple leotard.

“You can leave this to me!” she said.

“Alright, just be careful.” I flew of.

As I pulled Hayuru, Yurishia and Aine free I could feel the pressure of Sylvia’s fight behind me, the earth rocking and lights flashing from explosions, all of it was something out of a movie, including one major blast that was more like a nuclear explosion than anything else.

“Sylvia are you alright?” I opened my communicator but got no answer “Dammit…come on.”

“Hmph.” She kinda crash landed next to us as the explosion suddenly was sucked away “Did I…do it?”

“Nice job.” I smiled.

Another rift opened in the sky and more ships flew in.

“They don’t stop coming.” Yurishia sighed.

“They’re not gonna give us a break.” I added.

“Leave it to me then.” Reiri chimed in as a box dropped from the sky “I call that, the Bullet Love Room. Like a mobile Love Room.”

“You need to spend your funding better Sis.” I sighed.

“Work your magic from lowest to highest.” She told me “The others will provide support in the meantime.”

“Alright then, Himekawa goes first then.” I blushed a bit.

“There’s really no time for the fun stuff.” I said as she laid on the bed.

“I know.” She blushed “You act like I care about that anyway.”

I started to kiss her neck, marks getting left behind from my lipstick as I spread her legs and teased her hole.

“HMPH!” she suddenly pushed me over and started riding me, my hands exploring her tight butt.

“You know it’s fun when you’re the aggressor for once.” I snickered.

“S-Shut up.” She moaned riding my cock “HAAA!”

As soon as Hayuru was done, seemingly content with herself for trying to overwhelm me she left and Aine entered.

“Isn’t Yurishia next?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about her.” She suddenly kissed me.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Aine

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Ryuko’s POV**

“Hmm?” Aine looked around at the empty classroom “This place?”

“It’s where we stopped last time.” I smiled “I thought it be a fun change for the room, sides you always power up the most when you’re here.”

“But-.” She paused as the room changed to look like a classroom full of students.

“Class?” Aine was a little confused “Why-HA!”

I reached from behind and took a big squeeze of her tits.

“You’re in class you should keep quiet.” I teased sitting down and having her sit in my lap while I rubbed her thighs.

“S-Stop.” She moaned “Not here~”

“You’re still being too loud.” I dug my fingers in a little more while rubbing her thigh “People will notice.”

“No, they’ll-HMM!” she yelped a bit as I slid my hand up her skirt and pulled her panties down to the floor “NO!”

“Next is Chidorigafuchi.” The simulated teacher called Aine up to the board.

“HMM!” she nervously walked to the front of the room, nothing covering her under her skirt.

“Something wrong?” the teacher asked.

“N-no.” she shivered a bit and made sure to push down the back of her skirt.

“Well then solve the problem.” The teacher sighed.

The equation was written towards the top of the board so Aine had to stretch, a few of the simulated students whispering about how she wasn’t wearing anything.

“Hehehe.” I snickered a bit as I checked my makeup with my pocket mirror “This is a fun start, who knew Aine was so into stuff like this.”

Aine’s count shot up before long but wasn’t back to full. Before she actually solved the problem the bell rang and the fake class was dismissed and faded out.

“HMM!” Aine ran over to me “You’re a dummy! That was too much!”

“I thought you did great.” I giggled “But there’s still more.”

**_I didn’t know it at the time but my relaxing take with Aine forced the other three girls to take on a warrior alone._ **

“I-I was trying to hold back my embarrassment and now I’m at my limit.” She pouted looking at me “If I move…it’ll drip out.”

“Cool.” I chuckled snapping my fingers and changing the room to an auditorium full of students.

“W-What?!” she gasped.

“I summoned them, to watch you.” I smirked “You little exhibitionist.”

“You’re kidding!” she yelped.

“Does this look like a joke.” I pulled her into a passionate kiss before spinning her around and holding her waist while rubbing one of her tender supple thighs.

“No we can’t.” she squirmed a bit as I slowly let my hand slide upward and I used my other hand to grope her tits “No…don’t look at me.”

I hiked her skirt up a bit and slid my hand into her panties, a finger slipping inside and making her moan as I started rubbing and fingering her pussy before the crowd. Aine was drooling and moaning but at the same time blushing with embarrassment. I yanked her top open, her breasts spilling out and allowing me to play with her nipples while my fingers explored her hole.

“I won’t…be able to hold it!” she moaned.

“Then don’t, let your true self out.” I whispered kissing her ear.

“It’s too…embarrassing.” She squealed a bit.

“What’s the big deal, I’m here.” I whispered.

“HAA!” she moaned as I jiggled her left breast in my hand “I…I…AHHHH~”

Aine climaxed, but at the same time she had another memory jolt and dropped to the ground.

“Are you alright?” I asked as she stood up slowly.

“I’m…okay.” She looked down “My hair’s…still silver?”

“I guess it didn’t work after all.” I sighed “Sorry.”

“It’s my fault.” She frowned “I almost got it…but I was too afraid.”

Our little magic love box got knocked around suddenly as something attacked on the outside, knowing there was nothing more we could do for now Aine and I ran outside to see what the commotion was. The rest of the team had been taken out, pinned to rubble with iron pipes and rebar.

“It’s useless.” A woman said.

There was a woman standing before us, she had a well-endowed body, long purple hair and a strange golden tattoo on her face. Her back had two strange dark purple half disc wings. In the front of her suit I could see a bulge of some kind.

_Is she…like me?_

“Who are you?” I glared.

“Captain of the Batlantis Empire’s Royal Guard, Zelshione.” She spoke in a clam tone, clearly not caring about what she had done to the others “You shouldn’t worry about them, their souls are floating deep within their minds.”

“What are you talking about?” Aine asked.

“Don’t worry I’ll spare your lives, you Lemurians have value.” She licked her lips “You’re certainly pleasing to the eye and you serve as good life energy cattle. I can give you a happy life.”

“As if I’d be bossed around by some bitch like you.” I smirked “Screw you.”

“Ryuko…” Aine whispered.

“Hmm, that girl doesn’t seem to know who she is though.” She commented.

“Eh?” Aine looked up.

“Where did you get the Zeros Core?” Zelshione asked “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

“I’ve got nothing to do with you!” Aine said “I don’t know what you’re talking about and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you!”

“Hmm.” The woman glared at her and Aine just froze in place.

“Aine?”

“Very well, I’ll make you show me.” She floated up “With your own memories.”

Zelshione’s wings opened like fans into butterfly wings, spreading strange glittering spores into the air.

“Ugh.” Aine collapsed next to me, her eyes glazed over and face expressionless.

“Aine!” I lowered her down “Alright.”

I glared at the woman “Bring the back.”

“Hmph” Zelshione summoned mechs to blast me “Do you think you can challenge me, you may have one of the Blessed Cores like me but you are nowhere near my level.”

“Blessed Cores?” I looked up “So you are a Futanari?”

I flew up and tried to hit her with an explosive punch but I was blocked.

“You’re so young, so inexperienced.” She laughed “So weak.”

“Tell me what you know?” I glared fighting with her

“What I know is that you and I are of a rare chosen few to be given a extremely rare Blessed Core that gives us such interesting powers.” She slashed me back “Even I know almost nothing about them other then they are stronger and more powerful than an average core.”

Zelshione flew back and made me fight her robots. I did my best to punch and fight black, even laying a few more of my explosions to help but I was quickly getting overwhelmed, I wasn’t a trained fighter and there were too many of them for one person to manage.

“ZEROS!” I activated my bond with Aine and blasted through them.

“That’s some of your true power, show me more!” Zelshione laughed “I’m enjoying you, come give up this fight and side with me, imagine what we could do together.”

“Screw you.” I blew up another bot.

“What a shame.” She suddenly flashed behind me and whipped my back with her weapon of choice.

“AH!”

“You’re screams are so pleasant!” she moaned beating me “I’m getting so…HAAA!”

She let out one orgasmic moan before blasting me back, I crashed into a building and dragged myself out.

_Mom’s right…I am useless, I can’t even stop one woman._

I shook my head “I can’t think like that, I’m fighting for everyone…now let’s go!”

I slammed my hands down **“Big Bang Burst!”**

I clicked a trigger and activated Eros explosion burst, blowing a massive crater into the ground and incinerating all the robots.

“HMPH!” Zelshione attacked once more, I threw a few punched but she was able to shank my leg.

“GAH!”

“What a shame to have to kill a blessed like you.” She smirked “Any last words?!”

“HEH!” I grabbed her wrist “Kaboom!”

I clicked the trigger on my palm again and blew myself back, knocking Zelshione away too.

“You damn…brat.” She looked at her cracked glove “You’d do that to my Teros.”

My own chest plate shattered “It’s called Kamikaze for a reason.”

I coughed a bit as I saw the other girls finally waking up “It’s kinda the last resort of mine.”

“No one has ever pushed me like this!” Zelshione flashed in “I’ll kill you painfully…no…she will!”

Zelshione threw her sword to the possessed Aine and had her march towards me.

I stood there and watched as she stopped a hair away from my head.

“My next haircut is next month.” I laughed “Don’t stress me like that this look takes work you know.”

“Right.” Aine smiled dropping the sword.

“I knew you’d pull it out at the last second.” I laughed.

“Zeros!”

Aine activated her core and gained her armor as well as some pink hair,.

“Digging the new look.” I laughed.

“This can’t be!” Zelshione gasped.

Aine’s armor shifted to a more angelic look as she floated on air, staring down at Zelshione.

**“Code Breaker!”**

A blue shockwave flowed out over the land, dissipating my armor as well as all the robots and blowing Zelshione away.

“Whoa, that was something else.” I looked up as the entrance sealed “Aine?”

“Hmm!” she hugged me.

“Aine!”

“Ryuko~” the others ran over to us.

“Seems like we win this round.” I laughed “Look at that sunset, how pretty.”

“This…is impossible.” Zelshione kneeled there in front of Aine “Is this…some sort of miracle?”

Aine frowned and looked down at her “It’s been a long time…Zel.”

“I…AHH!” the woman just started sobbing.

“What the heck?” Yurishia asked.

“Beats me.” I shrugged.

Zelshione looked up with tears in her eyes “Princess Ainess Synclavia.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**That’s where the anime ends, on to the Light Novels I guess.  
**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
